


Undercover Operation

by Shayheyred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes a shocking discovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Operation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [counteragent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/gifts).



> Another comment fic, prompt "postcards," and my first foray into SPN fic. Wotta way to start.

I suppose we should've seen it coming. I mean -- look. Sam and I have seen some pretty weird shit, rugurus, skinwalkers, giant-kissing-slobbering cherubs, you name it. And it's not like we didn't get hints -- those postcards he tried to hide, and the valentines with lacy edges and lipstick kisses on 'em -- But honestly, we thought it was a joke. At least I did. Because, who knew? With all the bizarre bullshit we put up with, the last thing I expected was to drive all the way to Bobby's after putting down a nest of vampires in Battle Creek, Michigan (and by the way, don't eat Kellogg's cornflakes for a while, okay? I'm _serious_ ) and then open the door to find Bobby naked in bed with a woman.

I mean, _really, universe_? Did I need to see that? Come on. Don't hurt my brain. Or my eyes. Bobby nekkid is not a sight I ever needed to see.

Worse? When the woman poked her head out from _under the sheets by Bobby's crotch, hello,_ and it was _Ellen_.

Ellen, seriously? Bobby? Oh god, my eyes. My brain. My stomach.

Though, I gotta say, she's got a set of knockers on her--


End file.
